At The Ramen Bar
by Haigha Evanson
Summary: A lot can happen at the ramen bar. The perfect setting for almost anything! Several moments of romance, weirdness, humor, etc.
1. Sakura's Plan

**A/N: Well, this is my first FanFic, so I thought I'd write out a scene I wish would happen, being a SasuSaku fan. Based in the original series, not Shippuden.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

The raven-headed boy stepped into the ramen shop, scanning the small room. No one was there. He looked down at the note he had found by a tree with his name printed on it.

"Sasuke,

I think it's high time we settled this! You think you're so tough and cool. There is no way you're stronger than me! I want to take you on! Meet me at Ichiraku at noon and we'll find a place to have our fight. I'm going to be Hokage some day, so there is no way I can lose to you!

Naruto"

Sasuke smiled to himself. "Hmph. That idiot." he said to himself. He had nothing better to do, and if the "Knucklehead Ninja" wanted to have a fight with him, at least it would be good training. It might even be fun to beat him senseless. It would keep him out of his hair for awhile while the blond boy recovered. But something was wrong. The sun was high in the sky, easily noon, and Naruto was nowhere to be seen. "The idiot is even late to his own meeting." The Uchiha sat down at the bar, and saw an envelope with his name on it in the same handwriting as the one he had found earlier today. _Probably Naruto saying he chickened out, _Sasuke thought.

But no. It was a coupon for one free bowl of ramen and a note that said only this:

"Sasuke,

Something came up and I will be late for our fight.

Naruto"

"You have be kidding me." The black-haired boy shook his head. But again, he had nothing better to do today, so he remained seated, and waited.

Hours passed, and no blond spiky-haired nut job had come. Sasuke had even succumbed to using his coupon to get some ramen. And he hated ramen. Only a few moments after he had gotten his bowl, and the sun had started setting, the paper curtains shifted. Sasuke turned, ready to make a smart remark at Naruto, but saw Sakura walk into the bar.

"Oh! Sasuke! Imagine meeting you here." the pink-haired ninja said quickly, sitting down next to him.

"Uh… Yeah…" was all the black-haired genin replied with. He casually started eating his soup.

Sakura just sat there and watched him. _He's so hot. Even when he's eating, _she thought dreamily. _No! Keep with the program. You have to do this!_ She had set this whole thing up so that she would have an opportunity to ask him out. She had set up a note that would get him here, left him a coupon so that it he got bored he could get himself something to eat. After all, what was more romantic than a meal at sunset? But now she was wasting precious moments just watching him. She had to make a move. Sasuke was almost done with his ramen, and she knew that that bowl of soup was like an hourglass. When he was done, he would leave, and her chance would be gone.

"So… Sasuke…" Sakura began.

"Yeah?" The raven-haired Uchiha turned to her.

Sakura looked into his onyx eyes. They were so intense, but that was one of the reasons she was so infatuated with him.

"I… was just wondering…" _Come on. Come on._ She urged herself to ask him out. It was such a simple thing to do, but she just lost it. "Never mind." She looked down at her hands, mentally kicking herself.

Sasuke finished his ramen and stood up. "See ya." he said to Sakura. He was almost out of the bar when he looked back. Sakura… there was something about her… He cracked a small smile.

"Hey." he called, and the pink-haired girl turned.

_What could he want?_ she thought. Was he going to tell her what a loser she was?

"You want to met up here again tomorrow?" Sasuke asked casually. "I got nothing better to do."

Sakura's heart jumped. "Uhh… Yeah! Sure!" she replied

Sasuke smiled, put his hands in his pockets and walked off. He hadn't gotten to pulverize Naruto today, but maybe tomorrow would bring another kind of opportunity.

**A/N: There you go! I hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you thought! Do I have a future as a writer? ;-)**


	2. Hinata's first bowl of ramen

**A/N: I love NaruHina more than SasuSaku, but Naruto is such an idiot… Ah well. It makes good writing! Not truly NaruHina though… Just both of them in the same place with humorous results!**

**Disclaimer: I would love to own the characters, but I don't.**

"Hey! One large order of miso ramen! Huh? Hinata? You're here?"

"Uhh… Um… Yeah…"

"I don't think I've ever seen you here before."

"Well… I… Um…."

"I mean I've _never _seen you here."

"Well if it's good enough for you… I thought it couldn't be too bad…"

"Huh. Well okay! But you don't have any ramen yourself."

"I'm… not sure what to order…" _Naruto… sitting right next to me…_

"I'll help! Hey! One more large order of miso ramen!"

"You… You don't have to buy me anything."

"Hey, it's no problem! It's just a bowl of ramen!"

"Well… Okay… As long as it's no trouble…"

"Haha! Here we go! Finally, I'm starved!"

"It sure looks like a lot… I'm not sure if I'll be able to finish it…"

"Well if you can't, I'll help! Here!"

_Naruto… Leaning so close to me…_

"Huh? Hinata? Are you okay? You look kind of red."

_Naruto…_

"Huh? Hey wait! Why are you falling over?"

*_Splash!_*

"Uhh… Hinata? I think it'll take a good shower to get the ramen out of your hair…"

**A/N: Naruto is so weird… He probably at the ramen around Hinata's head… Please read and review!**


End file.
